


Rumour Mill

by CaptainLyssa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa
Summary: When Lt. Paris is caught exiting the Captain’s quarters in the wee hours by Commander Chakotay, the rumour mill starts. However, nothing is that simple in my universe. The timing couldn’t be better for Captain Janeway. Only it leads to interesting consequences. This was supposed to be a short, funny one shot. Tom and Kate took it to another level completely.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. The Rumour

“Did you hear,” Jenny Delany rushed up to her twin in Stella cartography the moment the rumour hit her ears.

“Hear what?” requested an uninterested Megan.

“Tom Paris,” Jenny wanted to prolong her sister’s agony.

That caught Megan’s attention. The twins had courted, well gone on exactly three double holodates with Harry Kim and Tom Paris when _Voyager_ initially ventured into the Delta quadrant. After the disastrous trip on a Venetian Cannel, and Tom Paris’s conviction for murder on Banea, the four decided they’d be better as friends than lovers, not that either sister got that far. Although, Megan still held a tender for Lt. Paris, he’d become less of a rake and more gentleman after that incident. Truth be told, Megan sporadically attempted to find our just who Tom was dating. If he was, both he and the lady involved were being very closed lipped about the association.

“What has our resident Lothario done now?” questioned the quieter of the identical twins. She knew the title might have been well deserved in the early days of their journey. After almost a year, Tom Paris, like many others, was not the person he’d once been.

“Picture this,” Jenny’s hands swept through the air. “A certain helmsman exiting the Captain’s cabin.”

“Everyone knows their friends,” Megan sighed, feeling let down. “I’ve even heard Commander Chakotay refer to Tom as the Captain’s personal reclamation project.”

“He was still wearing the same uniform,” Jenny revealed one clue at a time, “he’d had on all day, minus his jacket.”

Looking a little more interested, Megan snickered, “there has to be more to it than that. Now if you said he was sans his turtle neck and just in pants and a singlet.” She stopped with the grin spreading across her sister’s face. “No!”

“At three in the morning no less,” Jenny crowed.

“Who told you?” demanded Megan. Half-heartedly she hoped it was a disreputable source, while the other half wanted it to be confirmed by someone of authority. After all, it would explain why Tom had been so closed mouthed about his romantic life.

“Commander Chakotay saw it with his own eyes,” Jenny finally snickered.

“But did he tell you?” Megan asked in a quiet, thoughtful tone. While the rumour might be fun, where it concerned Tom Paris, involving the Captain needed incontrovertible proof. “I can’t imagine the Commander saying anything, unless it was to call Tom out. Everyone knows he’s in love with the Captain.”

“Well,” Jenny’s eyes widened, “here’s the best part. Harry Kim requested the location of his friend from the computer last night. Obviously, they were up to some mischief. You know how Paris and Kim are when they’re playing a prank on someone. Anyway, Paris stood Kim up for the Captain. At breakfast in the mess, Harry was complaining about never seeing Tom these days. Then he overheard Chakotay asking Tuvok why Paris would be on deck three in the early hours of the morning. The Commander is the only other person, apart from Tuvok and the Captain to have quarters on deck three. Apparently, the Commander was returning from an urgent meeting when he noticed Paris coming out of the Captain’s quarters partially dressed. Tuvok said he’d investigate the incident and they left it at that.”

“Who else knows about his?” Megan asked, astonished.

“Everyone in the mess this morning,” Jenny answered easily. “Harry couldn’t believe Tom’s doing the Captain. You know how Harry is with secrets, especially when Chakotay confirmed it. So, it’s all anyone is talking about.”

“What I wouldn’t give to be on the bridge today,” Megan sighed. If everything her sister had imparted were true, then it seemed Captain Kathryn ‘stick to my almighty principles’ Janeway was having an affair with Lt. Thomas Paris. Not that she could blame Tom. If Megan Delany looked like the Captain, she’d have captured the attention of half the men on _Voyager_ long ago.

“Well, maybe one of us can,” Jenny smirked, holding up a PADD with their weekly report. “Let’s get this finished. Then we can decide who takes it to the Captain.”


	2. Consequence

Captain Kathryn Janeway stepped out of her quarters at exactly one minute to eight. Her first cup of black, hot coffee still in her hand, although it had cooled significantly since she’d replicated it. Strangely, it seemed as if Chakotay were awaiting her. The First Officer stood in the hall looking very ill at ease.

“Chakotay,” Kathryn nodded in greeting. The smile on her lips never quite made it to her eyes as the man before her didn’t meet her gaze. “Is there something I should know about before we reach the bridge?”

“I was hoping you might be able to tell me,” he responded, a slight coolness in his tone.

“Nothing I can think of at the moment,” Kathryn countered with a careless wave of her hand. Yet, her mind was intrigued by the vague conversation. Allowing silence to follow them to the turbolift, the Captain knew something was very wrong the moment she stepped onto the bridge.

“Captain on the bridge,” Tuvok stated.

Even for a Vulcan, he sounded displeased to Kathryn’s ears. Looking towards Mr. Kim, who usually followed protocol to the letter in announcing her presence, the young Ensign looked green and wouldn’t lift his head to meet her salutation. At the secondary stations, the crew gave a quick nod before returning their attention to their consoles.

“It seems,” the Captain threw over her shoulder at Chakotay, “everyone is immersed in their duties this morning, Commander. What have you done to my crew?”

“Nothing, Captain,” Chakotay responded a little too quickly, bypassing the woman and heading directly for his seat, “I assure you.”

“Then what has brought about this change?” Kathryn asked, suddenly feeling left out. It was as if everyone were keeping a secret. That was until she noticed Lt. Paris’s reactions to her words. His posture strained, even Tom didn’t turn in his chair with some wise crack to start the morning. He seemed to be waiting for the axe to fall.

When no one offered an explanation, Captain Janeway took her seat as usual and ignored the tense mood. The seconds seemed to drag by as if minutes, the minutes hours, until finally Kathryn couldn’t take the stifling atmosphere. Each crew member seemed lost in their duties, giving the big chair a quick glance before returning their interest to their station. Before her, the Helmsman’s shoulders became more strained and rigid with each passing moment.

Jumping from her seat, Kathryn stood in the middle of her bridge and asked in a deadly tone. “Who is going to tell me what the hell is going on!”

“Ah,” Tom finally turned on his seat to face her. Cheeks red with embarrassment, he stuttered, actually tripped over his words and was unable to do more than give her a nervous glance.

This seemed to gain the notice of the entire bridge crew. Chakotay stood, coming to stand beside the Captain. However, knowing Kathryn would not like her private life playing out so publicly, he offered, “Mr. Paris, I’d like to see you in my office. If we could be excused, Captain?”

Nodding, arms crossed over her chest, breast heaving, Kathryn let the two men go. Now she knew something was going on and it had to do with her, personally. She could guess, with Chakotay’s feelings remaining unrequited. However, that did not give him the right to interfere in her life, or duties as Captain.

In the half hour they were gone, the atmosphere grew even more depressive. To the point the Captain wished for the Kazon to attack. It had been a week of so since the failed alliance with the Trabe and learning the history of the Kazon. It explained so much, on more than one level. Yet, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager_ had to continue her mission, to get her crew home. She knew many thought as Hogan did, that giving up the transporter and replicator technology was a small price to pay for safe passage. Yet, this felt different. The anger, no not anger, some other emotion, was directed solely at her. It almost seemed like, well, polite expectation.

 _But why would Tom be so embarrassed. Embarrassed enough not to turn around and greet me as he has done every day for the last year. And what is Chakotay’s issue with my helmsman,_ Kathryn wondered. Then it hit her. She knew exactly what the issue was. _This plays into my hands. The moment Tom gets back, I’ll call him into my ready room for a private conversation. That will start the tongues wagging._


	3. Conversation

“Do you want to tell me,” Chakotay demanded the moment the door to his office closed the men inside, “what is going on between you and the Captain?”

“Nothing,” Tom’s tone was aggressive and his expression angry. While Paris knew this moment would occur, he didn’t look forward to it. “I know about the rumours and they couldn’t be further from the truth. Kathryn Janeway is my Captain, that’s all Commander. Not that it would be any of your business if we were involved.”

“There is a fraternisation policy,” Chakotay reminded.

“And where would you transfer me?” Tom demanded in a sarcastic voice. “I’m sure you can find another Federation Starship in the vicinity.”

“That will be enough insubordination, Lieutenant,” Chakotay fired back in a deadly tone.

“Then I suggest you remember that,” Tom responded, at the end of his patience, “next time you allow your tongue to salivate when you think no one is looking. You’re not fooling anyone, we all know you wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Coming up to the Lieutenant, Chakotay stood toe to toe with the younger man, his own fury openly expressed on his face. “We are not discussing my inappropriate romantic liaisons, Lieutenant. You were seen coming out of the Captain’s quarters at oh three hundred this morning. By oh eight hundred, every member of this ship knew.”

“Then why have you singled me out, Chakotay? It takes two to tango, and I don’t see you interrogating the Captain about her movements. Besides, why assume something is going on? And just how did the crew come to know about this, Commander?” Tom spat the last word, incensed.

Lt. Paris had been filled in by Harry while approaching the mess this morning. Because of his late-night meeting, Tom over slept, making a take away breakfast his only option if he wanted to make it to the helm on time. It seemed Chakotay hadn’t been as astute in approaching Tuvok as he thought, which had been proven by this morning rumour mill running rampant. Now, the entire crew new Tom Paris had been meeting with the Captain secretly. Not that anyone knew why or how long it had been going on. The sudden attention being paid to Lt. Paris while on route to the bridge let Tom know everyone was speculating.

“How this came about is irrelevant,” Chakotay started, only to be cut off by Tom’s scoff.

“Right,” the younger man stepped away. “This is pure jealousy, Commander, and we both know it. I could have you up on charges of discrimination. According to Starfleet policy, not all contact between subordinates and superiors is prohibited, just contact that would compromise order, discipline, and the chain of command. You tell me how either Captain Janeway or I have done that?”

“This little event has compromised the chain of command,” Chakotay responded, almost spiting the words out. “It has resulted in the appearance of partiality, not to mention undermining the Captain’s ability to ensure good order, discipline, authority and morale.”

Snorting, Tom Paris shook his head. “Have you actually listened to what people are saying? Well, let me give you a sample. I’ve been the butt of everyone’s jokes, not the Captain. Most people are glade she’s turned out to be human and in need of companionship. A few have noticed that Kathryn Janeway is more relaxed. This event has made the Captain’s credit increase. It’s me they object too, Commander. Why? Because I’m her personal reclamation project. The Ex-con who washed out of Starfleet and the Maquis. The man who would bed even the Delany sisters, at the same time. It’s not the Captain the crew is snickering about, it’s me. So, if you’re finished, I have a reputation to salvage.”

With that, Tom Paris stalked out of the Commander’s office. While he’d not seen this coming, he could use it. After all, he was under orders to become malcontent. A very public break up with the Captain for a non-existent relationship should get just about everyone off side. Even Harry.


	4. Commitment

“Well, Tuvok,” Captain Janeway retreated to her ready room leaving Ensign Kim in charge on the bridge. With that order, the Tactical officer followed without question.

“This perceived affair would seem to play into our hands,” Tuvok stated evenly, his fingers laced behind his back in an at ease position. “An apparent romantic liaison will allow you and Lt. Paris to meet whenever you choose and without fear of discovery. The crew are curiously pleased for you and circumspect but hopeful of Mr. Paris’s intentions. It is the Lieutenant that will bear the greater burden from this unfortunate event, when you publicly cease your liaison. It will give Tom Paris a reason to become malcontent and wish to be put off _Voyager_.”

“Yes,” Kathryn hissed between her teeth, turning to the vista of stars outside her window. Pivoting back to face her moral compass and friend, she comprehended the logic behind his words. Understood how this incident would work into their plans better than anything the three of them had managed to come up with. “Poor Tom. As if that man hasn’t gone thought enough. Is this fair, Tuvok? Subjecting Lt. Paris to this kind of censure?”

“I believe,” Tuvok stated unemotionally, “should Lt. Paris return from his mission, a liaison between you would not be out of the question in the future.”

“I beg your pardon,” Kathryn glared at the man before her.

“All Humans require emotional attachment and sustenance, especially a Captain,” Tuvok explained in his maddeningly even tone, "under the current circumstances. You have been without the support of a significant other for over a year Captain. You and Mr. Paris have much in common. On Vulcan, it would be seen as an eligible match. Your family history and background are similar. You are both aware of the limitations a career in Starfleet places on you professionally and personally. When in each other company, there is an element of flirting, dare I say, sexual tension. It is this aspect of your relationship that makes a partnership believable to the crew.”

“Tom, and I,” Kathryn snorted. “That’s preposterous, Tuvok!”

“It is?” came the bland response with accompanying eyebrow rise. “And yet the entire crew has not questioned the fact you are in a clandestine relationship with Mr. Paris. The only query in their minds is how early in our journey it commenced. You cannot deny there is a certain sensitivity between you, if allowed to grow, would develop into something more substantial.”

Allowing her eyebrow to rise in a mannerism similar to the one her Tactical Officer often used, Kathryn offered in a sardonic tone, “I’ll take your suggestion under consideration.”

“I shall send Mr. Paris in, when he arrives on the bridge,” Tuvok suggested, taking the hint and exiting the ready room.

Taking a seat, the minutes now turned into hours as Kathryn Janeway sat and stared out at the stars. Considering all that Tuvok said, thoughts of Mark entered her mind. It was the first time she’d considered her fiancée in months. It came as somewhat of a shock to understand the man wouldn’t know this version of Kathryn Janeway. Strangely, that lead to thoughts of Chakotay. Kathryn Janeway was not ignorant of her Frist Officers feelings, nor her own in relation to the man. While she thought of Chakotay fondly, there could never be anything between them. Tom Paris on the other hand, had attracted her attention from the moment she met him. Putting the emotions down to Admiral Paris’s pride in his son, even after his discharge from Starfleet, entanglement with the Maquis and incarceration for Treason. Owen loved Tom, knew his expectations had played a part in his son’s downfall and blamed himself, although the man never displayed that emotion to the person most affected by his detachment.

“Come,” Kathryn straightened her uniform while standing. She knew who would be at her door.

“Captain,” Tom nodded, holding himself at ease. Yet, the man’s subtle expression openly displayed his anxiety to anyone who knew him well enough.

“Lt. Tuvok thinks we should use this situation,” the Captain sighed, “to our advantage.”

“I agree,” Tom responded. “Commander Chakotay is livered, to put it bluntly. Permission to speak freely, Captain?”

“Granted,” Kathryn’s eyes watched the helmsmen closely. She wondered what Tom would say, given the freedom.

“This will allow us to meet without me sneaking around,” he almost parroted Tuvok’s earlier ideas. “When the time comes, you can bawl me out publicly for some perceived wrongdoing and it will give me a valid reason for leaving _Voyager_. A broken heart is much more believable and will keep the crew on side.”

“It’s a lot to ask of you, Tom,” Kathryn stated.

“I’ve agreed to do this, Captain, of my free will,” Paris remined her, a slow, feral smile crossing his lips. “Now I get the girl as well, at least for a little while.”

“If you’re sure, Mr. Paris, I suggest you meet me on the holodeck at seventeen hundred this evening for our first official date,” Kathryn ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he responded.

As she watched him saunter out of her ready room, Kathryn Janeway wondered how he could make those two words sound so sexy.


	5. Threshold

“Well, Mr. Paris,” Kathryn smiled, “if the crew had any doubt about our so-called relationship, I’m sure this little warp ten project convinced even Commander Chakotay.”

“I can’t apologise enough, Captain,” Tom started once again. “Not that the Commander isn’t going to kill me for this.”

“Enough, Lieutenant,” the woman managed a short chuckled. “Just who else should you have kidnapped and mated with, if not the woman everyone thinks your sleeping with?”

“You have a point,” Tom still managed to look embarrassed.

“You know, I’ve never really considered having children,” Kathryn commented, “until now.”

“Kath…Captain?” Tom’s voice came out strangled.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Paris,” Kathryn teased, “I won’t ask it of you just yet. Maybe in a year or two, when you’ve regained the crew’s good favour.”

“Your joking,” Tom finally saw through is mortification and looked into her teasing eyes. A smile finally broke out on his lips. It seemed he managed to break though Kathryn Janeway’s hard exterior.

“I am capable of it,” Kathryn returned. Jumping down from the biobed, she patted his leg before calling for the doctor. It took all of five minutes to be discharged after threatening to have B’Elanna decompile him. “You can release Mr. Paris this evening. We have a date on the holodeck at twenty hundred hours. I wouldn’t want the father of my offspring to be late.”

Speechless, the EMH gave the pilot five minutes of silence before starting his litany of complaints. “At least the Captain seems to be in a more relaxed mood these days,” he stated acidly. “I can only hope you keep up the good work, Lieutenant. I would not like to see her stress levels rise because of something you’ve done.”

“Me either, Doc,” Tom agreed.

The demise of their relationship started immediately after the Dreadnaught incident. Tom refused to leave the Captain on the bridge alone. Tuvok had intended to stay as the second officer, but knew this to be a better solution. Should they get through the situation, it gave yet more credence to the story they needed to maintain.

“Sorry I'm late, but I have a very good excuse,” Tom smirked as he stumbled onto the bridge a fortnight later. For the last seven nights he’d been seen at Sandrine’s drinking heavily. People had started to talk about his very public argument with the Captain. Few knew exactly what they quarrelled about, but from the looks on their faces, it had been serious. Now they seemed to avoid each other and a heavy atmosphere pervaded the room whenever they met.

“This is the third time you've been late this week, Mr. Paris,” Chakotay responded, his dark gaze switching between the pilot and the Captain. Neither said a word and their stony expressions eluded to a private dispute between them. The atmosphere on the bridge was thick, and had been getting increasingly thicker each day.

“It won't happen again,” Tom promised, his azure gaze flicking towards the big chair. The woman ignored him completely. Once at the helm, the Captain excuse herself to her ready room. “What,” Paris quipped sarcastically, his posture ram rod straight, “do I smell or something.”

“Something,” Harry responded with a deepening frown.

“I thought you were my friend,” Tom retorted, swinging his chair around to face the operations station.

“That was before you broke the Captain’s heart,” he returned sourly.

“Enough, Mr. Kim. Mr. Paris, if you can’t keep a civil tongue in your head, I suggest you remove yourself from duty,” Chakotay ordered.

Allowing his expression to answer the First Officer, Tom returned his attention to his panel. The bridge remained silent for the rest of the shift. After handing over, Tom escaped the stifling atmosphere. Harry slunk out without a word to his friend. It seemed the entire crew were on the Captain’s side, believing Tom to have betrayed her on some level. Just what was a matter of opinion. He’d heard every rumour from sleeping with Jenny Delany, to attempting to using his influence on the woman for personal gain.

Sliding into a seat in the mess, no one chose to sit with the now social pariah. Many levelled malevolent looks at him as Tom attempted to eat his lunch. Kathryn was playing her part in this act, ignoring him, even on duty unless forced to issue an order. A sad expression crossed her face when they came across each other socially. Only Tom knew it to be for him, for the act he needed to complete. The crew chose to blame him, further adding to his isolation.

“Captain,” Chakotay waited until the Alpha shift had ended before approaching the ready room. He knew this situation between the Captain and Mr. Paris couldn’t continue. As much as he hated the idea of Kathryn with another man, he had to respect her choice. The change in the woman over the course of her relationship with Tom had been plain to the entire crew. Just as their obvious break up had been.

“Is there something wrong?” Kathryn sighed. She’d been waiting for this conversation. That her First Officer waited a week rather surprised the Captain.

  
“I wanted to talk to you about Lt. Paris. His attitude lately has been less than professional,” he started.

“I've noticed,” she responded, placing the PADD down very deliberately.

“I know crew discipline's my responsibility, but in this case, I thought I should let you get involved before I took any action,” Chakotay stated, keeping his tone neutral.

“I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Commander,” she allowed one eyebrow to rise. There was no way Kathryn Janeway was about to tell Chakotay the truth, nor the sadness that invaded her heart as she pushed the man everyone thought of her lover further away. It seemed the hours she’d spent alone with Tom Paris had opened her mind to the loneliness pervading every aspect of her life. She would never admit to missing him or his easy company. “I trust you to handle the problem any way you see fit.”

“I have every intention of relieving Mr. Paris of duty, the next time he arrives late,” Chakotay warned. “Tom’s emotions have been volatile recently. I expect trouble.”

“As do I,” the Captain sighed, before dismissing Chakotay.

It took three days. Staggering onto the bridge directly from Sandrine’s, his uniform rumpled and smelling of alcohol was the last straw. Chakotay called the pilot out. As the Commander went to steady the Lieutenant, Tom hit Chakotay. Standing and taking control of the situation, Captain Janeway ordered Mr. Tuvok to escort Lt. Paris to the brig. It was hard not to see the sadness in Kathryn’s gaze as she watched Tom half dragged from the bridge.


	6. Investigantions

“Lieutenant,” Kathryn spoke to her Tactical Officer after calling Tuvok into the ready room, “Mr. Neelix has heard on good authority, that one of our crew will be leaving the ship in a few days. Naturally, he's curious about the identity of this person. What are the security issues here?”

They had both been to see Tom in the brig last evening. Tuvok dismissed the security officer on duty so the Captain could speak with her pretend ex-lover alone. The rumour mill had this piece of information circulated before the discussion was complete. It was imperative they put their plan into action. Mr. Paris understood his days on _Voyager_ were numbered as the spy they were after had increased the number of communications with Seska. A Kazon attack was now imminent.

“Honestly,” he whispered through the force field to Kathryn before he lost the courage, “the only thing I’ll regret is leaving you. I didn’t know how much I enjoyed our ‘dates’ until they were taken away.”

“Tom,” she couldn’t stop the single tear rolling down her face. As the Captain, she couldn’t let emotion get in the way, yet Tom was being so selfless.

“I know it was all pretend, Captain,” Paris brought his words back this side of that line, “but I enjoyed spending time with the real you. Promise me, you’ll find someone to let inside that ridged exterior, if I don’t come back.”

“We’ll discuss this,” she promised, “after you’ve completed your mission, Tom.”

“I’ll keep you to that, Kate,” Tom wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, just encase this all went south and he never returned.

“I look forward to it, Mr. Paris,” she responded, but there was something in her gaze that sent an arrow of regret to both their hearts. Words left unspoken as they stood and gazed at each other.

“I don't believe there are any serious concerns, Captain,” Tuvok stated, bring Kathryn’s attention back to the present.

Nodding, she turned to Neelix with a sigh. “Lt. Paris has asked to be put off the ship.”

“Tom?” Neelix almost choked. “But, Captain, I know the two of you have had your problems. Surely, you’re not going to allow this! I’ll help Tom get over his broken heart. When everyone else understands that’s why he's behaving this way, I’m sure they’ll stand behind him too.”

“This decision is not up to me, Mr. Neelix,” Kathryn’s face became unreadable as her expression shuttered into the consummate Captain. “It seems Tom believes he can no longer serve on this ship.”

“But,” Neelix stuttered, looking between the two officers. “If we knew what went wrong, Captain, I’m sure we could fix it.”

“Mr. Paris has been disruptive, and often sets a bad example for the rest of the crew,” Tuvok added. “As a senior officer, no matter his reasons, this cannot be allowed to continue.”

"Thank you, Mr. Neelix," Janeway stated, her tone cold. "Dismissed."


	7. Reunion

“Transporter room two,” Captain Kathryn Janeway felt her heart leap into her mouth as she erupted from her seat. Tom had contacted them, but was under fire from the Kazon battle ship. _Voyager_ had lost communications for a few minutes before he re-established a link and gave them the name of the spy. Then Mr. Paris lost hull integrity and selflessly all but ordered the Captain to get _Voyager_ clear, leaving him to die. On the screen before Ensign Baytart, the small Kazon shuttle carrying her Chief Con Officer exploded. Worry filled her tone as she demanded, “do you have him?”

There seemed to be a note of pleasure in the Chiefs tone as she answered, “Yes, Captain. I’ve beamed Lt. Paris directly to sickbay.”

As if he’d been listening in, the EMH added, “Mr. Paris is a little singed aground the edged and his hard head has taken yet another blow. A little time and attention, Captain, and I believe the Lieutenant will be back to his normal annoying self.”

“I’ll be down as soon as I can. Bridge out,” Kathryn sighed with relief.

Beside her, Chakotay observed silently. It seemed Kathryn was more emotionally involved than their discussion about the ruse she’d perpetrated with Tom Paris warranted. While the Captain worried about any member of her crew, this overt expression of relief seemed more in proportion with a significant other. In that moment, the First Officer knew Captain Kathryn Janeway had fallen, hard and without wanting the complication of a love affair. Denial being her middle name, it would take even the smoothing talking Tom Paris time and effort to break through her tough exterior.

“I wish him luck,” Chakotay’s locked his dark eyes on his Captain. He knew the moment Kathryn understood his veiled comment as her orbs widened in shock.

“Not you too,” the colour drained from her face as the Captain finally accepted the meaning behind her First officer’s words.

“I gather,” an ironic smirk appeared on Chakotay’s lips, “Tuvok has already offered his support. No man, or woman, is an island, Kathryn. If this makes you happy, you should explore the possibility. Even the crew will understand, once they know what Tom put himself through for you. Hell, they supported you before. Once they understand the sacrifice that man is willing to endure, no one will protest.”

That was the trouble, Kathryn thought as she made her way to deck six once the red alert had been stood down. Tom had done this for her. He would always place himself in danger, playing the unsung hero, not expecting any praise or reward for his efforts. He gave of himself freely, many times without asking and expected nothing in return. In many ways they were alike. Tuvok had been correct in his assumptions. The Starfleet upbringing, father’s both admirals, protocol and strict rules, they had so much in common.

“But enough differences,” the Captain said, “to make it interesting.”

Any thoughts of the future were abandoned the moment the doors to sickbay opened. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted her nostrils. Laying on the surgical bed, Tom’s blond hair was in disarray and several different lengths thanks to being singed. The doctor had transported his clothing from his body, covering it with a thermal blanket. An active arch display had Kes attention as the EMH preformed a procedure on the prostrate pilot.

“Report, doctor,” Kathryn demanded, coming to stand on the opposite side of the surgical bay. A cardiorespiratory device lay on Tom’s chest, aiding his breathing and circulation.

“It seemed Mr. Paris inhaled more smoke than was good for him,” the EMH responded. “I’m clearing out the soot from the Lieutenants lung fields. There,” he took the appliance away and Tom gasped. After his breathing slowed to normal, the doctor disengaged the arch.

“Tom,” Kathryn called, moving the silver blanket and clutching his hand. Her fingers found and stroked his dirty hair. “Open your eyes Tom.”

Kes, feeling the emotions emanating from the Captain, helped the doctor clean up before forcing him away from the biobed.

It seemed to take an eternity, but finally Lt. Paris managed to crack his open one lid. “I must be in heaven,” he croaked. “I’m surrounded by angels.”

“You have a very big imagination,” Kathryn returned, her tone both teasing and relieved. “And the last time I looked, there was only one of me. Maybe I should call the Doctor over to examine your eyes.”

Sighing, the lids closed. “One of you is more than enough, Kate,” Tom whispered. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“So am I,” she returned. “I’ll see you later, Mr. Paris.”

Kes knew the moment Tom fell into a restful sleep. Approaching the Captain, she placed a hand on Kathryn’s arm. “I’ll be sure to call you, if anything changes.”

“Thank you, Kes,” the Captain responded, taking one long last look at the man who’d saved them all. “When Tom’s ready to be released, please call me. I’ll come back and escort him to his quarters.”

“You know Captain,” Kes stated in her quiet, solemn way, “he loves you very much. I understand you don’t think a romance between you and someone on _Voyager_ is a good idea for many reasons. If there is one person on this ship who won’t take your position for granted, it’s Tom. I think he proved that today.”

“Kes,” Kathryn couldn’t keep the note of frustration from her voice, “there are rules, regulations I am forced to follow as a Starfleet Officer. Lt. Paris knows that as well.”

“And yet, you allowed those rules to be bent to serve a greater purpose,” Kes reminded. “Isn’t the mental and emotional wellbeing of the only Captain in the Delta quadrant just as important as keeping _Voyager_ safe and protected. In some ways, the Captain is the heart and soul of her crew. Do you know how many others on this vessel would lay down their lives to protect you and this ship? Perhaps is time you laid aside your preconceive ideas and allowed a little happiness into your life. I believe you might be surprised at how it affects the health and happiness of everyone on this ship.”

Those thoughts stayed with Kathryn Janeway for the remainder of the day. When the Beta crew replaced the Alpha shift, the Captain retreated to her ready room. Picking up PADD after PADD, she couldn’t concentrate. Finally giving up, and not having heard from sick bay in hours, she decided to call in before retiring for the night. When she entered, the room was silent. Tom was nowhere in sight.

“Computer, location of Lt. Paris,” Kathryn enquired, more than a little angered nether the doctor or Kes had told her of Tom’s release.

“Lt. Paris is in his quarters.”

Without a thought for the consequences, Kathryn Janeway marched to the turbolift. Demanding deck four, she stormed out. Using her override code, the Captain entered without warning. Siting on the couch, as nothing had occurred, as if he hadn’t come close to dying today, Tom Paris was reading an old-fashioned comic book.

Looking up as the door closed with a slight whoosh, a feral smile covered his face. Wearing the same blue robe as the evening she’d barged in before the warp ten test flight, Tom patted the seat beside him. “I thought you’d never come.”

“When your completely well,” Kathryn would never know what made her say the words, “I’ll show you just how hard I can make you come.”

“That’s a promise I expect you to keep, Kate,” Tom whispered as his lips descended onto hers before she could say anything else, or change her mind.


End file.
